


From Seed to Bloom

by Shizuka_Gun



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuka_Gun/pseuds/Shizuka_Gun
Summary: The day Alucard had taken Seras away from the carnage in Cheddar was the start of a chain of events that Integra could never have imagined in her wildest of dreams. That day the Catholic Church began to move, a shadow organization began to stretch its limbs, and a seed, a tiny unknown seed was planted within 3 people: a vampire, a master and a police girl.





	1. Blood & Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Hellsing Ultimate nor any of its characters. Hellsing Ultimate is the property of Kouta Hirano Studio Madhouse, Madmen Entertainment, and Manga Entertainment, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Tags will be added as chapters are added.

The sounds of Seras shouting echoed faintly off the walls and the dull thud of a thrown dish could be heard from overhead. Alucard frowned to himself scolding his police girl through their link. Shame and disgust was all he received in return and with a angry scoff he broke the connection. Holding his glass up he peered at the liquid within, contemplating what had possessed him to turn the police girl. Had he known she would be so difficult he may not have bothered. She still refused to drink, it was something Alucard could not even begin to understand, to deny one's need, to stay weak, no, Alucard would never understand, what he did understand was that the police girl would starve if she continued to be so stubborn. Fading into the darkness Alucard had a sudden desire to see his master.

Integra was in her office studiously combing over reports and mission statements, their last operation had required more of her attention than it should have and as a result she was behind on her paperwork. For the past two days she had been locked in her office, allowing only Walter and her servant to distract her from her tasks. As if she had called him Walters familiar knock sounded at the door before opening and revealing a tray.

“Excuse me Sir but I rather thought you’d need some tea.” With an easy smile Walter made his way over, gently setting down the tray and pouring a cup with marked precision. “Today’s tea is a wonderful Chai that Sir Barton brought back from his last voyage to India. It has quite the kick and should be just what you need to trudge through the rest of this paperwork.” With a wink and a small chuckle Walter held out the teacup to a grateful Integra.

“Thank you Walter. The next time I insist on babysitting my men do me a kindness and shackle me to the desk.” The tea had a heavenly aroma and the taste was exquisite, the spices bit lightly at her tongue and the heat soothed her tense muscles. With a deep, satisfied sigh she leaned back, closing her eyes and letting the warmth of the tea fill her. Of course she should have known it was too good to last. An ominous presence made itself known as if the very air around them had become warped; without even bothering to open her eyes she addressed her servant.

“What is it Alucard? Shouldn’t you be downstairs brooding or taking care of your pet?” Integra was unsure why she felt animosity towards the police girl, perhaps it was her naïve nature or her continued stubbornness against taking care of herself. She didn’t dislike her exactly rather she was aggravated and concerned, what good was a dead servant after all?

“Master, I am requesting a mission, anything you have that requires… my unique skill set.” He had ignored her brooding comment Alucard did not brood, no, such things were beneath him, what he did was remember, remember the hundreds of years that have passed and learned from all those memories. Kneeling down he waited for his command.  
Integra was not really surprised, most of the missions lately had not required Alucard or his pet and she assumed he was feeling like a wolf trapped in its cage. Of course if he went the girl would need to go as well. Perhaps that was the goal. “Alucard are you wanting a teaching moment with Seras? I have no issue with that but currently our reports contain nothing of interest. As soon as I have something I’ll let you know… Walter thank you for the tea.”

Knowing a dismissal when he heard it Walter bowed slightly and with a nod to Alucard slipped from the room, locking the door behind him. Rising from his position on the floor Alucard walked behind the desk and knelt again, taking Integra’s hand in his and kissing it softly. His lips were cold but soft upon her glove. It was an intimate gesture between them born from the time she had found him in the basement, a promise more binding than their contract for devotion. 

“Alucard, tell me, why did you bite Seras? I am not fool enough to truly believe you have developed a sense of whimsy, for as long as I’ve known you, you have been methodical in all aspects and every action you’ve taken I have been able to at least comprehend, every single one, except her. Tell me what you were thinking.” She had felt him tense beneath her and begin to pull away, the action was not nearly as strange as the look on his face. There was confusion in his eyes and that was the most worrisome of all.

“I am not sure.” Alucard’s voice was steady but just barely and that weakness within him made him angry. Deep within it burned, desperate to be unleashed but he knew this was not the place to do so. “There is something, something that is buried that almost knew her. I cannot explain it well but her eyes, her desire to live, it reminds me of things I’d rather not study.” It was only as he said it that he began to truly understand the meaning of his words and actions that night in Cheddar and his face hardened, unwilling to let himself dwell on his time before his title of Count. 

Integra watched him with steely eyes trying to piece together all the things that clearly made sense to him alone. She knew of his history, at least most of it, bits and pieces were still missing, such as his childhood, and Integra felt that is where his thoughts were now. With a weary sigh she sat up straight in her chair drawing the attention of her servant. “Well for whatever reason you chose to save her, she is here now, but she may not be if she continues as she has. She is still refusing blood, despite your efforts she may very well waste away… Help her Alucard, you are the only one that can, God help us all.” With that she turned her back on him not hearing him bow and depart but the lightening of the atmosphere was a rather good indicator. Turning back she bit her lip, an unsure Alucard was truly terrifying. What was the world coming to when even the greatest monster in history showed hesitation? Shaking her head Integra went back to her reports determined to find her servants a mission.  
It took nearly a week but she eventually found the perfect case.


	2. Soap & Guns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love and comments so far. I'm super excited about this fic and absolutely adore everyone who is finding as much joy in it as I do. Thank you.

Seras wandered the halls of the mansion , eyes glancing over paintings without really taking them in. Her mind, prone to drifting, had been drawn to her master’s persistent attempts at getting her to drink blood. She was well aware she wasn’t human anymore. Too aware. However, the idea of drinking blood was still unpleasant to her and she clung to that human notion like a lifeline; much to Alucard’s and Integra’s chagrin. Seras was aware her master was trying to teach her to be a true vampire, to accept this life and all its darkness but she just wasn’t ready. Her mind reflected briefly on the shattered dish currently lying on her floor. She had tried but seeing the red liquid, knowing it was someone’s life force; she had gotten through a mouthful of the sweet nectar before throwing it in disgust. It seemed a day couldn’t go by where her floor wasn’t stained by blood.

_ Police girl _ . Her master's voice flooded her brain and she yelped in surprise, still unaccustomed to the way he could violate her mind. 

“Yes, my master?” Seras answered aloud, very aware of the strangeness of seemingly talking to oneself but feeling far more comfortable using her vocals. 

Alucard held back a chuckle, enjoying surprising the girl. Integra and Walter had long grown accustomed to his ways and it was a very rare day indeed that he could surprise them. _Our master has given us a task. We are to go to Ireland and take care of an infestation of those disgusting lab experiments._ _Get your rifle ready, we leave tonight._ Alucard’s voice drifted away leaving behind a small echo of his presence.

“Yes Sir.” With a weary sigh Seras turned around heading back to her room. As she went she thought about the chipped vampires. Their numbers seemed to keep rising, according to Integras reports anyway. Seras could understand why people would want a supernatural army, as a vampire she could understand that she could easily destroy a city if she wished, what she couldn’t understand was the willingness to cast aside humanity. Had she not been dying, Seras felt confident she wouldn’t have agreed to Alucard’s offer. Well mostly certain. 

As she pushed her way into her room she was met by the very welcome sight of Walter performing maintenance on her gun. Closing the door behind her she grinned as Walter’s head popped up, a similar smile on his face. “Walter, how have you been?”

Walter enjoyed her company as he often felt like a father figure to the young girl, lord knew she needed one with Alucard as her Sire. “Quite well actually, Integra has agreed on having the soldiers help the staff keep up with the dirt, dust, and blood in this place.” As he mentioned the word blood he noticed Seras’s eyes flick quickly to the spot on the floor where, up until a moment ago, had a broken bloody dish upon it. Clearing his throat he brought her attention back. “I wanted to thank you for that wonderful soap recommendation the other day, it has done wonders for the windows.”

Seras’s eyes brightened. “Really? I’m glad you like it, It’s not a well known brand but the orphanage used to swear by it.” Seras sat beside Walter watching him clean and polish her rifle. It was something she could do but she knew that sometimes Walter needed a break and if cleaning her gun provided that she was more than happy to let him at it. 

They sat in silence for awhile. Simply enjoying each other’s company. Seras let her mind wander again, this time on the subject of their employer Integra. Seras was intimidated and slightly afraid of her. Anyone who could command Alucard was worthy of a bit of fear after all. The strange thing was Integra had so much power, an army, vampires at her beck and call, and a deadly servant, if Walter’s past was to be believed, yet she didn’t command through fear. As far as Seras had seen everyone in the mansion was devoted to her, she knew that the soldiers would die for her, would follow her to hell and back. Perhaps more surprising was Alucards devotion, yes he was bound to serve the Hellsing family, but he didn’t need to do so gracefully or without a great deal of complaint, yet he followed Integra with little critique. “Walter? Has Integra always been so… you know?” 

Walters expression was gently amused for yes he did know. Integra possessed a spirit that rivaled her father’s. Some speculated that her attitude was born from having to grow up too fast in the chaos that was her father's passing, and subsequent inheritance of Alucard but she had possessed a strong will prior to those events. Her father had seen that and had fostered that will until his dying breath. Walter hoped he was as good a coach as his former master was, however; much to his chagrin, Alucard seemed to be Integra’s compass when fear and doubt plagued her; not an altogether reassuring notion but perhaps a necessary one. “Since the day she was born.” murmured Walter aware that Seras would hear him.

Seras gave an indulgent smile, Walter for all his professionalism often let his stern face slip when speaking about Integra. She saw such devotion in his face and decided that if Walter held nothing but respect for her maybe it was time to face her fear and uncertainty. After all, given her and Alucards situation it seemed very likely that they would be with her till her death. A pang went through her chest at the notion of Integra passing, another at the knowledge that both Integra and Walter would die and she would have to continue. Was this why Alucard created her? To not be so alone? She had to admit the knowledge of her master’s guaranteed survival brought great comfort to her.

Walter, deciding it was time to go, rose from his seat Seras looking up at him in interest. Walter, checking his watch, let out a lengthy sigh. “Seras I do believe you should start packing, heaven knows what Alucard let alone Integra would do to you if you were late.” At the look of confusion on Seras’s face he held his watch out to her, her look of panic was almost comical if not a little pathetic.

“Oh god! I lost track of time, Thanks for taking care of my gun.” In a flurry she was off getting dressed in a haste. Never noticing when Walter discretely left her to her privacy. Throwing a spare uniform, undergarments, and extra ammo in a bag she grabbed her rifle and ran out the door. Making her way through the mansion until she was on the roof, the chopper waiting to take off, the noise almost deafening to her ears. Alucard stood waiting beside Integra, an eerie grin on his face. Integra looked stern as she caught Seras’s eyes.

“You’re late Seras. This is unbefitting a member of the Hellsing organization, see to it that it doesn’t happen again” scolded Integra. She was not angry per se but it was rather unprofessional to have one of her most dangerous people be seen making such an error. Huffing out a sigh she turned her attention back to Alucard as Seras stepped to his side. “The mission is simple, take out the vampires, see what you can find out about who is creating these monstrosities, and give me a full report when you return. Now go and come back quickly.” With her piece said Integra marched back to the door turning back to watch them leave, “Be safe.” she whispered. Even with their enhanced hearing Integra knew they wouldn’t hear; they never had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a heck of a time writing Seras. Luckily my dear AmyOtterCat came to my rescue and gave me some pointers on Seras. In future chapters I hope to be better at portraying her character.


	3. Ponderings & Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to see this fic getting some love. I'm super proud of this piece and love that other people are enjoying it.

Alucard sat on his chair, legs crossed, a glass of blood swirling idly in his hand. Since their return from Ireland Alucard had been plagued with memories. Closing his eyes brought Seras’s body into focus. Her face pale, eyes wide, knives buried throughout her body. It had been many years since Alucard could say he had been surprised and this had been far from pleasant. Anderson proved to be an intriguing individual, so human and yet more a monster. To see such power, such confidence in a human, he hadn’t felt so alive since the day Integra awoke him. However, while Anderson intrigued him he could not forgive the harm done to his charge, he would pay for that. Curious, he stretched his mind searching for his Draculina, somewhat unsurprised to find her in his Master’s office. Since their return Integra had been calling on the girl more and more.

 _Police girl. You seem to be enjoying yourself, when our master dismisses you come to me, we must speak of your… training_. He knew he was being emotional, as much as the thought disgusted him, he needed her to grow stronger to not be as weak and frail as she currently was. If she continued in this manner it would be rather likely that Anderson would succeed in killing her when they met again. Something he could not allow.

Seras, attempting to enjoy an awkward tea time with Integra felt her master’s words before she heard them. Sighing she sent back her affirmation and tried to focus on Integra’s words, failing horribly enough that Integra stopped talking.

“Seras? Ah, what has Alucard said now, is he wanting you back in his dungeon?” Integra smirked at her quip hoping Alucard was still listening in but enjoying the laugh that escaped Seras’s lips. As Seras answered she glanced at the clock noting that soon she would have to go entertain her round table, a prospect she was almost dreading.

“Yes Sir, most likely to tell me off about the Ireland incident again.” Seras understood that she could have died that day. Seeing her master beheaded, she lost a piece of herself she didn’t know she could lose. Despite her flippant tone Seras was often haunted by the events of that night. Seeing her master's blood spread on the ground, her own neck impaled by silver swords, Integra being held at the mercy of Anderson. Herself powerless to stop any of it. She understood why Alucard would be upset, she had failed him, had failed to protect their master, failed to defend herself, failed to drink his blood yet again. Still she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

Integra watched as Seras’s smile dwindled to a slight frown, she could easily guess where the girls thoughts went, her own dwelling on that night more than she would like. Upon their return she had dismissed them both barricading herself in her office to work on the massive amounts of paperwork the incident had produced. However it hadn’t been long before she felt the presence of Alucard in the room. Without saying a word she had stood and crossed to him placing a hand on his neck as he did the same to her. They had stayed that way for a long while looking in each other’s eyes. No words had been spoken but they didn’t need them. Alucard could understand her worry, and relief. She felt that on some small level she could understand him.

Turning her attention back to the present Integra studied Seras more carefully, taking in her tired eyes, and slumped posture. To say she was becoming invested in the girl was an understatement, Seras’s innocence, while grating, was a breath of fresh air in the otherwise cynical organization. She brought a lightness that hadn’t been seen in decades. The troops loved her, Walter doted on her, and Alucard… well his continued interactions with her spoke volumes. To think that such a force could have been snuffed out on that night sent a chill through her bones. Since her return Integra made an effort to get to know her better, hence she decided tea time would be the best to do that. More often than not their time passed in near silence but in the few weeks they had been attempting this exercise she rather felt that Seras was warming to her. She only hoped that it was true.

As tea continued Alucard waited patiently in his lair. He had stayed long enough to hear his master’s quip and a fond smile found its way to his face. His master was like few he had met, similar to the queen herself. If she asked he would turn her in a heartbeat, if only not to lose her. The truth of her eventual death plagued him and at times drove him to anger for he knew she would never ask, would never allow herself be anything less than human. It was one of the many reasons he was devoted to her even as it tore him apart.

Setting his glass down Alucard steepled his fingers letting himself imagine a future with his Draculina and Countess by his side. A future where he was truly free to do as he wished, to enjoy the nights as a No Life King. Closing his eyes Alucard let out a deep sigh of resignation, wishing rarely accomplished anything and nothing short of force would convince Integra to throw away her humanity. Alucard would rather be imprisoned back in that storage room than to ever force her in such a way. Seras of course had the potentiality to stay by his side but only if she truly came into her power. In order to be his queen she would need to fully accept her role as a vampire, as the second most powerful vampire in existence. Nothing but her own fear kept her from it and as much as it angered him, the choice had to be hers. Alucard had figured out long ago that things done by any other means than choice would breed resentment far quicker than not.

Boots tapping on the staircase dragged him from his musings. slipping his amused mask into place he waited for his police girl. As she came closer Alucard took stock of her appearance. She seemed tired. Beyond what lack of sleep could do, her exhaustion ran much deeper than that. Did she regret becoming a vampire? Surely she couldn’t be too opposed to taking lives, the role of a police woman would have seen to that. Perhaps she too was understanding the burden of a long life. Alucard frowned to himself, unsure of the meaning behind his mind focusing so much on her; and so often. More and more the police girl kept worming her way into his thoughts, something he would analyze later perhaps. Or maybe never at all.

“Master, you called?” inquired Seras. Her master was frowning, something he did quite often lately, much to her vexation. It bothered Seras how she could never read him yet he seemed to know her every thought. It made her uneasy, to be so uneven on their playing field. It shouldn’t really matter but Seras found herself caring all the same. She chalked it up to the bond between them as sire and childe, but it seemed more than that.

“Indeed police girl, tomorrow you are going to shadow Walter, he is going to show you some of his, tricks. I think you would benefit from his teachings.” Alucard had set this up after Ireland, The police girl while vicious in a blood rage, lacked finesse, and while he himself could teach her to form shadows and slip between them Walter was far more patient.

Seras only nodded her head. “Thank you master, I won’t disappoint you.” She fervently hoped she wouldn’t anyway. the training had been a new thing as well, she often found herself with her master or Walter practicing new and old techniques, to be honest she much preferred Walter’s patience but it made her feel all the more guilty when she failed to do as she was taught. Alucard waved his hand and she knew she was dismissed. Why did he call her for that? He could have easily just told her through their link, she mused; a little put off that she had to cut tea time with Integra short, even more confused about why that bothered her. She made her way to Walter unaware their training session would be cut short by the arrival of some uninvited guests.


	4. Dreams & Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***  
> graphic depictions of corpses and religious iconography in this chap.

There was nothing but blood in front of Integra, a veritable sea flowing out past the horizon of a red sky. The trees, black and skeletal, stretched across the sea, the bodies of her soldiers draped over the limbs, some trailing into the blood. They were moaning, reaching for her unable to form full words, choking on their blood, twitching in their death throes. Integra was aware she was dreaming, she knew she could wake at any moment and end this but a part of her knew she deserved this. She deserved to see the men that she had killed, by her own hand. Again. Walking through the trees she heard the sloshing of her movements; looking behind her she noticed a path forming where she had tread. It was strange to her but of all the things currently happening it was the least of her concern. Straight backed she continued to move through the trees looking at every soldier one by one, the trees seemed to be funneling her somewhere and it wasn’t much longer till she saw where.

As she drew upon the tree she was amazed by the vastness of it. The trunk was wider than the tallest man, it’s branches reaching farther than her eyes could see but what her eyes did see nearly made her scream. Attached to the trunk was Alucard and Seras ,  both pinned in a macabre bastardization of Jesus. Their skin pulled from their muscles, pooling at their waist. Their eyes were wide open staring, terror stretched their faces echoing the screams they made. Bone peeked out from their legs. The eyes, she kept coming back to the eyes, they were pleading to her, boring into her soul. Integra felt herself become smaller and smaller the weight of their eyes crushing her, it needed to end.

With a start she awoke to see the cool gaze of Alucard by her bedside. With no thought she sat up quickly grabbing Alucard’s between her hands searching his face, grounding herself in his gaze. His eyes were wide but not nearly as horrible as in her dream. Alucard reached out and pet her hair unsure of how to proceed. Something had spooked his master, whether it be dream or memory he was unsure but it didn’t really matter, what mattered was that she needed him and he would provide what he could.

“My master, what is this? What did you see?” He gently grasped her hands in his and took them from his face but did not relinquish them. Eventually her shoulder relaxed and she shook her head.

“It is unimportant. Merely a nightmare, perhaps not to be unexpected given the carnage. Why are you here Alucard?” She furrowed her brow in confusion, rarely was Alucard awake this early in the morning. While he was able to move in sunlight he much prefered avoiding the bright rays of early light. Her eyes flickered to the curtains relieved to see them shut and blocking out most of the sun. As Alucard answered she focused on him once more.

Alucard debated with himself on what to tell her, he was not sure his pride would allow the truth, that his own panic at her distress had him awake and flying here in a rage, ready to tear apart the first foe to stand in his way. Perhaps a portion of the truth would suffice. “I was unable to sleep and felt your distress, curiosity got the best of me it seems.” He saw the skeptical raise of her eyebrows and fought back a wince. His nerves must still be frayed if he could so easily be read by her. Looking down ALucard began to rub small circles with his thumb on the back of Integra’s hand . He continued, looking up, cataloguing Integra’s face and body, assuring himself that she was indeed alright. The longer they sat in silence the more relaxed she became until with a sigh she spoke.

“Thank you Alucard, I’m glad you were here, I am alright now.” She went to move her hands from his but found he would not let one of them go. He brought his lips to her palm and kissed it gently. Her hands were soft on his lips and the feeling of warmth from her skin was near intoxicating. Letting her go, Alucard stood from her bedside and with a bow melted into the floor leaving an amused Integra in his wake.

Alucard contemplated returning to his coffin for a few hours but decided against it, instead sitting in his chair and pouring a glass of wine for himself. As he drank he thought of the Valentine brothers and just how much they had changed the compound. Their arrival was monumental indeed and had he foreseen the events that took place he would have interceded earlier If only so he could have tore the other brother apart himself. Through his police girls eyes he had watched Integra put down her men, He had never been so proud of her. Those moments would have broken most men yet Integra, back straight, did not even ask for forgiveness; she completed her duty. The weeks following had seen a massive cleaning of the compound; carpets were replaced, paintings removed, soldiers buried or burned depending on their wishes. The feeling within the walls of Hellsing was heavy not even the police girl, a bright ball of energy and optimism had smiled since the event, not truly anyway. And that was another conundrum.

Taking a moment Alucard stretched his mind out toward his draculina, frowning at the dream he found her in. Despite not remembering the actual event she still dreamed of dead soldiers and the guilt permeating her dreams was almost suffocating. Gently he persuaded her dreams to calmer waters and withdrew, content that his draculina would perhaps get some rest. It was not the first time she had gone into a blood rage but it was perhaps the most devastating. He had of course experienced far worse carnage, was the cause of it more often than not, but a part him recognized how new this was for her. She had known horror and carnage but never toward her allies by her own hand. While Alucard felt sympathy for his master and childe he could not deny the joy he felt at the return of Millennium.

For too many years he had been bored, unable to release his powers to their fullest potential but now that Millennium had risen once again Alucard knew he would be in for a fight he could fully enjoy. He would once again be able to taste the blood of worthy opponents, Many lives would be lost in this war but like all true warmongers Alucard was positively giddy at the prospect. With a grin on his face Alucard shut his eyes dreaming of a glorious war.

Integra was finally up and about making her way to her office to continue the massive amounts of paperwork the latest incident had produced. Tea was already awaiting her, Walter nowhere to be seen, no doubt overseeing the repairs for the mansion. With a silent thank you she sat behind her desk and got to work loosing herself in the papers before her. Every once in awhile she would would look up and remember a part of that day. The army of her dead soldiers, the crass Valentine brother, Seras and her blood rage, the fear she felt not for herself but for Seras, the rage at Millenniums return and the agony of putting down her own men. There was so much to digest, to try and comprehend, and she was not up to the task so she again buried herself in her work. She was so immersed she nearly missed the knock at the door.

“Come in.” With interest Integra placed her chin on her hands, she knew that knock. Sure enough Seras shyly opened the door peeking her head through. Integra took stock of her, Seras was smiling but it did not reach her eyes. Integra felt concern and pity for the girl ,  ever since that day Seras had been even more resistant to drinking blood. It was infuriating to Alucard and to a lesser degree herself but she could imagine how her own monstrous side would be an even greater beast to bear now.

“Sorry to bother you Sir, I was just wondering if perhaps I could be here for a while? Everywhere else still smells like blood.” Her hands clenched the door frame desperately hoping that Integra would say yes. She needed Integra, needed her calm aura and her office, free of the smell of blood. She saw Integra nod her head and with momentous relief she let herself in taking a seat and looking at the mountain of paperwork serving as a blockade between them. She felt a little guilty that she may be a distraction for Integra but she was also aware that if she truly wasn’t wanted she wouldn’t have been invited in. She began to relax. Integra went back to her paperwork, pen working away at a steady pace. Hearing the pen stop Seras looked up to see Integra staring intently at her.

“Seras? I believe we need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read I'd love to hear your comments on it and look forward to the next chapter ;)
> 
> Amazing thanks to my editor AmyOtterCat I love you!!!!


End file.
